RPlog:Luke and Jessalyn
Luke A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. From shoulder to toe he is dressed entirely in soft black fabric accompanied by gleaming knee high boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear as well as a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. He carries no blaster, nor other obvious weapon or accessory, save for an object hanging from his belt.. A silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Jessalyn Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, set in a face with pale features and wide cheekbones; worry and fatigue showing in those green eyes. There is a bandage over her brow, and the left side of her face is deeply bruised and swollen. Her hair is a shining dark red that falls in unruly silken waves that are clipped behind her neck. Jessa is dressed in her plain tech uniform, a beige jumpsuit with a high collar and plenty of pockets, with the insignia on her chest indicating her rank of Major. Around her waist is a black leather utility belt. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh, and the fit of the coverall and the shiny black boots on her legs emphasize her narrow waist and the long-legged rhythm of her strides. The door from the ramp swishes open and Luke steps inside. His cloak is draped over one arm, gloves are held tightly in the other. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Artoo Luke Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor Jessalyn stands in the corridor with arms folded and back resting against the bulkhead. She glances up as the door opens, tensing slightly, and a faint frown asserts itself on her face as she sees who it is. A faint sigh can be heard from the young Jedi as he notices Jessalyn. He steps toward her, pausing as he says, "Jess.. just.." he closes his eyes, not quite a blink, but slightly longer, "..just tell me -why- you came when I specifically asked you not to." his gaze finally settling on hers. The frown deepens slightly as she straightens her posture, arms still crossed over her chest. She meets his gaze briefly, but after a moment her head hangs. "I thought I could help," she mumbles inadequately -- not quite the truth. "You put yourself in danger." Lukes voice rises, then an exhalation of pent up energy, "I just don't understand you sometimes." "So did you," is her soft reply, her eyes risking a glance up at you. "I couldn't let you go without...." Jessa chews on her lower lip, studying the toes of her boots. "Without what?!" his gaze intensifying bluely upon you, even after you look away, "Jess, you didn't fully understand what you were getting into here did you? It's just recklessness.." he slaps his gloves on his thigh at that, as if remembering something once said to him long ago. "I should just take you back right now." A look of panic enters her eyes as her head jerks back up to look at you. "Please don't take me back," she says urgently. "Luke, would you have done any differently? Would you sit back and do nothing? You have to let me help, if I can." She swallows hard. Luke sighs. When he speaks again, after a moment, his voice is distant, "I had to come. You know that." You say, "I do understand that. I do.... now." She sighs wearily, averting her gaze again. "But I couldn't stand to watch you go off, and not know..." Luke's voice is soft, "Know what Jess?" his form stepping toward you so that he is very close. He surveys your features waiting for the reply. The cloak still draped lazily over one arm slips slightly. Jessalyn takes a step backward as you come closer, her head lifted but her gaze fixed past you on the opposite wall, unable to look at your face. "Know what was happening," she says in a flat, matter-of-fact voice. "I expected more from you.." Luke says. "You coming here has complicated matters." he lets out a sound that seems to have been building, a frustrated growl as he steps away then turning sharply at you, "You - could- have been killed!" the worry showing in his eyes before he conciously wills it to subside. Jessalyn's own temper is set off at this remark and she straightens, fists clenched at her sides. "So could you!" The fear in her own eyes blazes uninhibited. His eyes narrow slightly regarding you, more in amazement than anything. His mouth edging open to release a breath, then words now controlled and deliberate, "I.." he seems just about to defend this statement before nodding defeatedly, "You're right." he shakes his head, "I just don't see why my life would matter that much to you." his voice now takes on a scolding tone, softened out of sheer will, "What you did was dangerous and stupid." then imploringly the words roll out of his mouth, "Maybe you could say the same about me, but Han is my friend Jess.. the only real friend I have.." he adds that in the same distant voice as before, half turning away from you, head bent. She sighs softly, rage draining out of her at the urgent tone. Hesitatingly, she lifts her hand and moves towards you, touching your shoulder. "Well...if you think I shouldn't care what happens to you, I could say the same thing to you about me. I'm expendable." She sighs again, shaking her head. "Who else am I going to get to explain those things to me, if not you?" she says wistfully. Luke still has his head bent and away from you as you touch him. His head turns slightly as you do, "You aren't expendable." comes the quiet reply. "Luke.... I'm sorry." It's a sincere voice, and deeply troubled. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. You're the only Jedi we've got." She hangs her head. "And so much more than that." Luke turns once again imperceptibly, catching you with the corner of his eye. His infinitesimal look speaks volumes, particularly about that last part as he wonders about it. He doesn't address it, but simply sighs, "You should have listened to me." his voice tinged with hurt. Jessalyn moves her hand gently over your shoulder as she shrugs, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Get used to it." Luke looks up sharply now, an uncontrollable grin washing over him, "Jess!" he says in shock, unable to let out a soft burst of laughter. He narrows his gaze mockingly, "You just watch your step around me." he says with the grin firmly planted. Jessalyn chuckles as well, some of the tension leaving her expression. "Oh, believe me, I will." Her green eyes dance with amusement and she looks at you for a long moment, the brilliant smile lighting up her face. "Now what am I gonna do with you huh?" Luke asks, the smile lingering. A mischevious twinkle in his eyes, "I know what I -should- do.. jettison you once we get into orbit, that's what." Jessalyn giggles, raising her brows, and covers her mouth with her free hand. "You wouldn't do that would you?" She blinks her eyes innocently. "I do have -some- usefulness." Luke leans in, "Yeah.. Ballast!" he chuckles lightly. Jessalyn's eyes widen and she gasps with feigned shock, batting at the side of your head with one hand. "Bastard," she snarls. Luke continues the grin as his head moves sideways, tossing a spurious lock of sandy hair into his eyes. He sets his jaw, still recovering from the grin and slaps you on the leg with his gloves, "Just watch it now!" Jessalyn grins, chortling merrily to herself. "Oh, I will!" She clasps her hands in front of her, looking young and worried as her laughter fades. "Am I forgiven?" Luke purses his lips as if considering this last question. He brings his left hand up to stroke his chin thoughtfully, "I oughta just turn you over my knee and punish you like you deserve." the mischevious twinkle returning. Jessalyn flushes red despite herself, but her eyes sparkle playfully. "Like I deserve, huh?" Feeling a bit bolder she moves closer, tilting her head to one side and smiling up at you. "Is that what I deserve, hmm?" Luke sighs, "Yeah, too bad I'm bound by my honor to protect you or I would." he shrugs marginally, still grinning, "Today must be your lucky day." You say, "I wouldn't say -that-!" She smirks. "I haven't had one of those in a long time." She sighs wistfully, still looking at you. "Luke, are we going to have to start over -again-?"" Luke huh's with amusement, "I'm still peeved at you. Why thinking back on it, I should've just fed you to that Dark Lord." he replies lightly then adds, "But you're forgiven." he smiles momentarily then holds up a finger, "But the next time you decide to not listen to me, I swear I'll cut you in half myself!" he laughs once again, showing the lack of seriousness to his words. Jessa grins widely. "Is that a threat, Skywalker?" She takes an ominous step closer, eyes still fiery but filled with humor. Luke nods once solidly, "Yes." he straightens his stance then murmuring to himself, "Damn Corellians." Jessalyn gapes. "Who told you I was Corellian?" Luke brings his head back a fraction of an inch as if surprised, "Well isn't it obvious?" Jessalyn scowls. "Why you... oohh!" She lifts her hand in a playful swing, aiming for your ribs. Luke reaches out his hand quickly to grab hold of your wrist, bringing your swung arm fuller in it's rotation and -past- him. Jessalyn oofs softly as you grab her arm and she staggers slightly forward, losing her balance and swearing luridly. Luke promptly drops his cloak and brings that arm up to steady you, "Once again she doesn't listen." he says with an amused shake of his head and soft laughter. He catches your fall now with both arms free. Jessalyn continues to smirk, shaking her head as she catches her breath from nearly falling flat on her face. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asks, grinning widely, green eyes shining. Luke, mid grin seems to hesitate. His eyes looking keenly on you before reacting impulsively. The proximity is difficult for him to ignore. He moves his free arm releasing your wrist and moving to the small of your back where he pulls you closer and still with some trepidation.. kisses you. Jessalyn's startlement is quite apparent as she blinks her eyes quickly and makes a small alarmed moan. But despite the sudden tensing of her body as you hold her, she slides her arms around your neck and returns the kiss rather eagerly. Luke comes away from the kiss and blinks at you, "Um.. sorry." is all he can manage. Jessalyn's cheeks are flaming red as she looks back at you, lashes half- lowered over her eyes. "Well... umm... don't be," she says in an embarrassed, soft voice, her arms still around you. "Uh.. Well." Luke says, "I didn't think -that- was gonna happen." he seems flustered, his own cheeks coloring slighlty. A smile tugs one corner of her mouth and she chuckles softly. "Me neither." Amused at your blushing, she just as impulsively leans up and plants a lingering kiss on your cheek. Luke stammers some more, "I uh.. guess we should get back to work huh.." he glances down the corridor quickly as if he expected someone to round it at any second. His eyes pleadingly focused on yours. Jessalyn follows your gaze briefly, then she looks at you as she steps back, a shadow falling over her eyes. "Yeah." She glances down, pushing the hair back from her forehead. Luke stoops to retrieve his cloak and gloves where they had fallen, he stands mouth open as if about to say something, but the words never come. He grins shyly, nods and moves for the ramp. Luke and Jessalyn